This invention pertains to supports and carriers for musical instruments. More particularly, it pertains to a combined drum-set carrier and performance platform.
A typical drum-set contains a base drum, one or more tom-tom drums, a snare drum, one or more stands for cymbals, and a seat for the drummer. In the past, moving a drum-set from place to place for performances has entailed disassembling the set and transporting it to the new location piece by piece.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a unique means for handling a drum-set under both performance and transport conditions.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a portable platform suitable for drum-set performances.
A further object is to provide such a platform which is adapted for easy movement of a supported assembled drum-set through rolling contact with the ground.
One form of the present invention includes a flat, rectangularly shaped bottom section having opposing side members which are each connected by hinges to the bottom section along its length. Two rectangular steel frames are mounted on and perpendicular to the bottom section, one being adjacent each end of the bottom section. Each frame spans the width of the bottom section and is of a suitable height to allow each side member to be attached releasably to the frame for the purpose of holding the member in a vertical position.
A notable feature of the invention is that there are provided castors which automatically extend as the side members are raised to enable the assembly so far described to be rolled easily when it is performing its function as a carrier. The invention as below disclosed utilizes four castors, each mounted on an associated bracket. There are two castors on each of two opposed side members, such being adjacent an end of the bottom section. Each bracket extends perpendicularly from a side member at the hinged edge, and the associated castor is mounted on the bracket so that when the side member is lowered, the rolling surfaces of the associated castors are directed toward the center of the bottom section. As each side member is raised, its castors and brackets therefor pivot through at 90.degree. arc, with the castors passing through openings provided in the bottom section to allow the rolling contact castor surfaces to contact the ground.
When the opposing side members have been raised, each of the four castors is extended through its associated opening in the bottom section, and the entire structure is supported for transport.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent when read in conjunction with the following detailed description and the drawings.